A Trip Worth Remembering
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Kayleigh is going to America for the first time, against her aunt's wishes. What happens when she catches the eye of the local Scotsman in Charming? Chibs/OC
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy. All rights go to FX and Kurt Sutter. This is for enjoyment purposes only! Enjoy! ****

"What's in America? Huh, Kayleigh?" asked her aunt. "You've got nothing there."

"I've got nothing here," she replied. "I love you _aintín_, I do, but I can't stay here."

"You've got nothing? Your family is here," said her aunt. "Like I said, you've got nothing in America."

"I may not have family there, but I don't want to be around my family anymore," said Kayleigh. "I'm tired of being known as Declan's little sister."

"There's nothing wrong with that, _dierfi__ú__r beag_," said her brother.

"I'm twenty-seven, it's about time I moved away from home," said Kayleigh.

"You can move away and not go to America," said her aunt.

"No, _aint__ín_, if she wants to go let her," said Declan. "She'll be back soon."

"Will not," said Kayleigh.

"Without your brothers to protect you, you will not survive," said Declan.

"I do not need your protection, _deartháir_," said Kayleigh. "Never did."

"Fine. Leave," said Declan. "It seems like you've inherited out mother's need to abandon her family."

'I am nothing like her," said Kayleigh glaring at her brother.

Declan turned and left Kayleigh's room, closing the door behind him. Kayleigh sighed as she plopped down on her bed. She loved her family. There was no doubt about it. It was just time she left.

Kyle and Andrew had both moved to Belfast and James was living in Dungloe and it was almost a four-hour drive to see him. She had made up her mind months ago when Kyle wrote her. He had invited her up to Belfast to live with them. And she was going to take him up on that offer, even if it was for a few days.

All her bags were packed. All she was waiting on was the morning sun. She was going to be gone before breakfast.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh woke up at five-thirty in the morning. She was going to skip her morning shower so she didn't wake anyone up. She grabbed her purse and her two bags. She quietly made her way down the stairs and out to her car. She walked back into the house and left a note on the table for her aunt. She sighed as she closed the front door behind her and walked out to her car. As she settled in the driver's seat she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number Kyle had given her.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the fuck…it's too damn early for someone to be calling," said a man grabbing at the phone. "What?"<p>

"Kyle?" said Kayleigh.

"Yeah. Who's this and how did you get this number?" he said.

"It's your sister you idiot," said Kayleigh.

"Kay? What the hell you calling at this ungodly hour for?" asked Kyle.

"It's six-fifteen," said Kayleigh.

"Like I said ungodly," he chuckled. "What's up?"

"You got room for me to crash for a few days?" she asked.

"Aye. What's up?" asked Kyle. "Declan being mean to ya?"

"No. Just need to get away for a few days," replied Kayleigh.

"Alright. When are you going to get here?" asked Kyle.

"Sometime between eight-thirty and nine o'clock," said Kayleigh.

"Okay. I'll be ready for you," he said stifling a yawn.

"Liar. You are fixing to go back to bed," said Kayleigh.

"Shut it and drive, _bean devil_," chuckled Kyle.

"I'm going to get you for that," said Kayleigh.

"_Grá duit,_ sis," was his response.

"_Grá duit,_" said Kayleigh.

Kayleigh hung up the phone and pulled out of the driveway. She still had another half hour before her aunt would wake up, but she wasn't going to chance it.

"Belfast, here I come," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Aintín = AuntAuntie, ****Dierfiúr beag = Little Sister**

**Dearthaír = Brother, ****Bean devil = Devil Woman, ****Grá duit = Love you**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell called you so damn early?" asked Seamus.

"My sister," said Kyle. "She's coming up for a few days. Said out aunt was driving her insane."

"Just as long as she doesn't get in the way," said Seamus.

Kyle nodded his head. It was going on nine o'clock and Kayleigh still hadn't shown up or called. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He sat down on a bench and waited. After another five minutes he decided to head back in. As he was walking towards the building a car pulled in to the lot. He watched as it parked at the far end of the lot. The car was drawing the attention of some of the other guys.

Kyle slowly walked towards the car. As he neared it the door opened. He let out a sigh f relief when Kayleigh's head popped over the top of the car.

"You scared the hell outta me," said Kyle.

"Sorry," said Kayleigh. "And sorry I'm late. I skipped breakfast and got hungry.

"Figures. So how long you staying before you head back home?" asked Kyle.

"Couple days. Three days tops," she said.

"_Aintín_ that bad?" chuckled Kyle.

"No, Declan is. He seems to think I always need a bodyguard. That I'm incapable of taking care of myself," said Kayleigh.

"That sounds like Declan," said Kyle. "So what are you going to do when you get back? Dec is still going to be there."

"I'm not going back," said Kayleigh pulling one of her bags out of the car.

"Kay, I love you and all, but you can't stay here," said Kyle.

"I'm not. I'm going to America," said Kayleigh.

"Wha?" said Kyle turning to look at his sister. "I think I heard you wrong. What did you say?"

"You heard right. I'm going to America," said Kayleigh. "For a few months at least."

"Why? Why not go to Dongloe or London. Hell, why not Galway," said Kyle. "Shit. You can go to Glasgow if you want to get away."

"Because I don't want to," said Kayleigh. "If I wanted to go to any of those places I would've gone long before now."

"Okay. I was just suggesting places," said Kyle.

"Right. Now are we going to stand out here for three days or go inside?" asked Kayleigh.

"I guess we could go inside. If you really want to," chuckled Kyle.

"I sure as hell am not staying outside," laughed Kayleigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Days Later**

"Are you sure you really want to go to America?" asked Kyle.

"Yes, Kyle. I'm sure I want to go. Don't worry about me," said Kayleigh. "I'm going to Sacramento. And I will probably be there a few months and then come back. I just need a break from the family."

"Okay, ff you're sure. Come on, I'll drive your car to the airport," said Kyle. "Just let me know when you are coming back so I can throw you a party.'

"Why a party?" asked Kayleigh.

"Why not a party?" said Kyle.

"Fine then, a party when I come home," laughed Kayleigh.

Once both of her bags were packed back in her car they climbed in. They talked about Kyle's trip to the US and where he went and what he saw. It was roughly a thirty-minute drive to the airport. As Kyle parked the car and unloaded Kayleigh's things she dug around in her purse for her passport.

"You ready?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah. I think so," said Kayleigh.

"Okay. Call me when you get there," said Kyle.

"You do realize that it will be like two in the morning here when I land in California, right?" asked Kayleigh grabbing her bag.

"Oh, well, in that case call me around nine here," said Kyle.

"Are you going to be awake or are we going to be playing phone tag?" asked Kayleigh.

"We may be playing phone tag, but that's fun," grinned Kyle.

"You are such a child," laughed Kayleigh.

"I have fun and that's all that matters," chuckled Kyle.

"Right, you are a forty-three year old child," said Kayleigh shaking her head.

"What can I say?" laughed Kyle. "Come on. You need to get in there before you flight leaves."

"Okay. Love you," said Kayleigh.

"Love you too," said Kyle hugging his sister.

Kyle leaned against the car and watched her disappear into the airport. It wasn't the first time Kayleigh had flown alone, but it was the first time she had gone that far by herself. Once she disappeared from view he climbed back in the car. He told Seamus he would be back in time for church.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh sat down in her seat on the plane. She was ready for this twenty-hour flight. She had two different books and her iPod, which had four more books on it and a few games. The flight attendant went through all the safety precautions before the captain spoke. Ten minutes after she had initially got on the plane they were taking off. She closed her eyes and the shade on the window as the plane took off. She didn't have a problem with flying she was just terrified of heights.<p>

"I take it you don't fly much," said the man next to her.

"No, not really. I usually drive or take a ferry," said Kayleigh.

"Where you headed to?" he asked.

"At this point anywhere," said Kayleigh.

He nodded his head in understanding, "I know the feeling. I'm going to Washington."

"D.C.?" asked Kayleigh.

"No, the state," he said. "What about you?"

"I'm going to start in California and see where it takes me," said Kayleigh.

"You ever been to California?" he asked.

"No. This is my first time going to America," she said.

"Then I must recommend a place to eat. There is a small town just south of Stockton that has the best hamburger and fries," he said. "You have to try it at least once."

"What's the town?" asked Kayleigh as the plane leveled out.

"Charming," he said. "And before you ask again, that's the name of the town, Charming, California."

"That's…charming," she giggled.

The man chuckled at her small joke but spoke again, this time in a serious tone.

"I must warn you though that the town has a motorcycle group there, you might want to keep your eyes open while you are there and steer clear of them," he said.

"I will, and thank you," she said.

They talked for a few more minutes about trivial things before Kayleigh pulled out her iPod and a book. She was halfway through the book when the flight attendant asked if she wanted a pillow or blanket. She politely declined both at the moment. She returned to her book but put it way a few minutes later in favor of playing Scrabble on her iPod.

Kayleigh stifled a yawn as the flight attendant walked past again. The man next to her stopped the lady and asked for a blanket and pillow. She smiled and nodded and walked away. She returned shortly with a pillow and a blue blanket.

"Here, you need to get some sleep. This is a long flight," said the man. "Even if you only sleep for an hour it will do you some good when we land."

"Thank you," said Kayleigh.

She took the pillow and laid it against the window and draped the blanket across her shoulders. She hit play on her iPod and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Miss, miss, wake up," said a voice.<p>

Kayleigh opened her eyes and looked around. The voice was coming from the man sitting next to her. She ran her hand across her face and sat up in her seat.

"We will be landing in half an hour," he said.

"I was asleep that long?" said Kayleigh.

"Yes, you've been asleep for at least six hours. It's not uncommon on long flights," he said. "But you feel better, don't you?"

"I do, thank you," she said.

Kayleigh collected her things and put her iPod and book back in her carry on bag. She folded up the blanket and placed it on her lap with the pillow on top of it. She talked with the man until the plane landed. The said their farewells and walked out of the airport. Kayleigh immediately walked over to the currency exchange booth to get a few hundred converted to American dollars.

Once she had her money she walked over to the car rental place. She found a nice car that didn't cost her a whole lot. She tossed her bags in the trunk and climbed in the car. She turned on the GPS that came with the car and typed in the address for her hotel. She smiled as she pulled out onto the road. She was actually in America.


	4. Chapter 4

She found the hotel and checked in. The first thing she was going to do was catch up on some Zs. She was still tired from the flight. She dropped her bags on the floor next to her bed. She took off her shoes and lay down on top of all the covers. She was too tired to even think about changing clothes.

Kayleigh woke up around eight-thirty. She reached for her phone and pulled up Kyle's number and sent him a text telling him she made it to the hotel and that she would call later. She laid her phone down. She grabbed the room service menu and ordered something for dinner. She would go site seeing tomorrow. Right now all she wanted to do was relax. After she ordered her food she sat back and turned on the TV. She was flipping through the channels her phone started to ring. It was her aunt. She was going to ignore it, but thought better and grabbed the phone.

"Yes," she said.

"Where are you! You've been gone for four days! Please tell me you are still with Kyle," said her aunt.

"Nope. Not with Kyle," said Kayleigh continuing to flip though the channels. "I'm in California."

He aunt was quiet before she hung up the phone. Kayleigh shrugged shoulders and laid her phone down. He food arrived shortly after her conversation with her aunt. She sat back on the bed and watched a western that was on TV. She fell asleep after she finished eating. It was ten-thirty at night.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh woke up at six am. She stretched and glanced outside. It was fairly light outside. She looked down at her watch to see what time it was back home. It was a little after two in the after noon. She shook her head and got up from the bed. She was going to make the most of the day if it killed her.<p>

Once she was showered she got dressed. She was slightly happy that she took long showers. She had killed forty-five minutes with the shower alone. She ran her brush through her auburn hair and pulled it back a ponytail. She looked at the bedside clock, 6:50 am. Kayleigh sighed and sat down on the bed.

The drive from Sacramento to Stockton was roughly an hour. She grabbed her purse and pulled on her shoes and walked out the door. She climbed into the rental. She tossed her purse in the passenger's seat. She started the car and typed in the name of the diner in Charming. It would still be morning when she got there and could at least get breakfast.

Once the address was keyed in she pulled out of the parking lot. She turned on the radio to keep her entertained.

She finally reached Stockton after almost an hour. She looked at the GPS and groaned. She had at least another two hour drive before she got to Charming.

"Just outside Stockton, my ass," she groaned. "Maybe I will get there before lunch."

* * *

><p>"Jax," said Gemma walking into his house.<p>

Gemma walked down the hall to Abel's room to see him standing up in his crib grinning at her. She smiled and sat her purse down on the couch and picked up him.

"Hey, little man. Where's daddy? Huh?" she asked.

She sat him on the changing table and got him ready for the day. She grabbed her purse and walked into the kitchen. Tara was at the stove mixing up breakfast for everyone.

"Where's Jax?" asked Gemma setting Abel in his high chair.

"Got a call this morning about four and left," said Tara. "Hasn't been home yet."

"Club business?" asked Gemma.

"Don't know. Just said he had to go and he would call when he could," said Tara.

"Hmm…" said Gemma. "Don't you need to get to the hospital? It's almost eight-thirty."

"Neeta's sick today so I took off," said Tara.

"You call in and tell them you are coming in late. I will take Abel with me. I don't get to spend much time with him," said Gemma.

"Okay," said Tara. "You at least want some break fast?"

"I'll eat, you go get changed," said Gemma.

Tara disappeared out of the kitchen as Gemma sat down next to Abel. She tore up one of the pancakes she had and set it on Abel's tray table. Tara emerged a few minutes later and kissed Abel bye and walked out the door. Gemma cleaned up the kitchen and washed her hands.

"You wanna go to work with Nana?" she asked.

"YA!" shouted Abel.

Gemma smiled and pulled him out of the high chair. She grabbed his bag and walked out of the house. Tara had moved the car seat to Gemma's car before she left, thank god. Once Abel was in the car she climbed in and took off towards the shop.

Abel squealed with delight as she pulled into the parking lot. Gemma smiled as she turned off the car. As soon as Able was out of his seat he started squealing again, this time getting Clay's attention. Clay chuckled and went back to what he was doing.

Gemma sat Abel down on his blanket in the office with his toys. She sat down at the computer and started on the paperwork that had miraculously over night. She sighed and shook her head knowing Clay had left it to last minute.

As if on cue the tow truck pulled into the lot with a car. Gemma sighed and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh had finally reached Charming. Her GPS told her that the diner was few block a head of her. She was dying of hunger now. She pulled up to the stoplight and waited for it to change. When it turned green she pulled forward. Evidently the car coming up to the light to right of her didn't want to stop and plowed into the back end of her car.<p>

The car spun around leaving her in the other lane. She moaned as she tried to get her bearings. She looked around. The other car was beat up, the front end pushed in. She unbuckled her seat belt and looked in the flip down mirror. She lifted up her bangs and saw a cut in her forehead that was bleeding. No wonder she felt light headed.

She could hear sirens in the distance, thank god. Soon they were right on top of the wreck. The workers got Kayleigh out of her car and into the ambulance and over to St. Thomas Hospital.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" asked Clay<p>

"Someone hit her," said Opie. "Ran the red light and rammed into the back end. Spun her around into the other lane."

"Where is the other car?" asked Clay.

"Beyond repair. We only have this one because the rental place wants it fixed," said Opie.

"Rental?" said Clay.

"Yeah. The chick driving it is from out of town. Looks like she was headed to Sam's when she was hit," said Opie pulling the GPS out.

Juice walked over and took the GPS from Opie and turned it on. He went to look at the recent history to see where she had been.

"Damn," said Juice.

"What?" asked Clay.

"She came from the airport in Sacramento last night to a hotel," said Juice.

"Coming an awful long way for breakfast," said Clay. "Ope, take Chibs and Juice down to St. Thomas and see if you can talk to her."

Opie nodded his head. Juice walked back into the clubhouse to get Chibs. All three of them pulled out of the parking lot and took off towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>Tara knew the guys were there. She went down to the main floor to meet them.<p>

"What are y'all doing here?" she asked.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Opie.

"Gemma called me," said Tara. "Well?"

"We need ta talk to the girl tha' was brough' in this morning," said Chibs.

"She's resting at the moment," said Tara. "Why do you need to see her?"

"She flew in last night and drove all the way from Sacramento to eat breakfast. Clay wants to know why," said Opie.

"Okay. Fourth floor, room 415," said Tara. "And don't stress her out. The nurses are having a hard time getting her to talk to them as it is."

Opie nodded his head and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh was laying in the bed reading an out of date magazine. She was feeling better and wanted to get out of the hospital, but they wanted to keep her over night. She heard the door open and someone walk in. She laid down her magazine and looked up at them.<p>

Standing in front of her were three men. One was tall and had a brown beard. The one next to him was considerably shorter and Hispanic. The third was slightly taller than the second man. He had black-ish hair and a scar on each cheek. He was the most interesting.

Chibs looks at the girl in the bed in font of him. She had dark auburn hair, which was pulled back into a messy up-do. She had a bandage on her forehead. She was watching them curious eyes. From what he could tell from the gown she was in that she had a full figure, well at least big boobs. He thought she couldn't get anymore interesting until she spoke.

"Can I help ya?" she asked in a _very_ thick Irish accent.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Want to thank everyone for the reviews so far! LC Doll,**** darkroseofwolf****, ****Chibslover****, and ****zoelynbrowie. Hope you're enjoying it!*****

* * *

><p>All three men were taken aback when she spoke. She was Irish. That made everything a little more interesting. Opie excused himself from the room to call Clay. When the door closed the girl looked back at the remaining two men.<p>

"Well? I'm not a side show attraction," she said. "Wha' do ya want?"

"Where you from?" asked Chibs.

Kayleigh smiled when she heard the man talk, he was a countryman.

"Kildare originally, but me family relocated to Dublin," she said. "Why do ye ask?"

"What are ye doing in California then?" asked Chibs.

"One of the possibly many stops on my trip," said Kayleigh shrugging her shoulders. "Again, why do you ask?"

"Why are ye in Charming?" asked Chibs.

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. She knew this wasn't going to get anywhere if she kept asking her own questions. She wasn't usually the one to give up first, but this wasn't her brother she was playing twenty questions with. She let out a sigh before she answered.

"A man I met on the plane said that there was a diner here that had some good food. I figured that while I was relatively close I would try it for my self," said Kayleigh. "And since I answered your question you get to answer mine."

Neither of the men reacted. There was a knock on the door. Kayleigh thought it was the nurse but it was another guy. This one was much older than the other three. He told them to wait outside the hall. He grabbed the chair and sat down in it.

"I'm sorry about all this, Miss?" he said.

"Kayleigh," she said.

"Kayleigh, I'm sorry about your accident," said Clay.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Clay Morrow. I own part of Teller-Morrow Automotive. We're the ones who are fixing your car," he said.

"It's a rental," she said.

Clay nodded. "So you are vacationing in California?"

"Yeah, great way to start the vacation, huh," she said touching her forehead.

"What brought you to Charming?" asked Clay.

"Guy on the plane said there was a diner down here that had some good food. Figured I'd get me some breakfast and sight see," said Kayleigh. "Why is me being here so important."

There was another knock at the door. This time it was the nurse. She smiled at Clay and then turned to Kayleigh.

"The deputy dropped your phone off," she said. "He said that it's been ringing nonstop for the past hour."

Kayleigh chuckled as she took the phone, "Thank you."

The nurse nodded and left the room. As if on cue the phone started ringing again. Kayleigh looked to see who was calling. It was Kyle. She took a breath and answered the phone.

"Yeah," she said.

"What the hell! I've been trying to call you for the past hour and you just now answer your phone!" said Kyle. He was livid. "What the hell you been doing, _dierfiúr beag_?"

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I was in a little accident," replied Kayleigh.

"WHAT! ARE YOU OKAY?" said Kyle.

Kyle went from livid to extremely worried in half a second. Kayleigh chuckled as her brother let off a string of curses about her going to America.

"Kyle, I'm okay. Just a bump on the head," said Kayleigh.

"I'm coming out to Sacramento. I knew it was a bad idea for you to go out there alone," said Kyle.

"You sound like _aintín_," laughed Kayleigh.

"That's harsh," said Kyle.

"Besides, I'm not in Sacramento," said Kayleigh. "I'm about three hours south in Charming."

Kyle got quiet. Too quiet for Kayleigh's liking.

"Kyle? You there?" she asked.

"Aye, I'm here. You said you were in Charming? What exactly happened?" asked Kyle.

"Guy ran into the back end of the car. It was towed…" she started.

"Please tell me it was taken to Teller-Morrow," said Kyle.

"Aye, it was. Why?" asked Kayleigh.

"It's run by good guys. Look, I've got to go. I've got to talk to Seamus about coming to get you. I'll talk to you later," said Kyle.

Kayleigh frowned when her brother hung up on her. She laid the phone down on he lap and turned her attention back to Clay.

"Sorry about that. Kyle's worried about me," said Kayleigh.

"Older brother?" asked Clay.

"Aye. Oldest actually," said Kayleigh.

"It's good that he worries. Show's he loves you," said Clay.

"Yeah, so much so he's talking to his boss about coming to get me," said Kayleigh rolling her eyes.

"Don't want to go home?" asked Clay.

"No. I've got an annoying aunt," chuckled Kayleigh. "I was hoping to find a summer home out here. To get away more than once a year."

"California is full of vacation homes," said Clay.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Kayleigh.

Clay nodded his head and sat back in the chair. Kayleigh pulled herself back up in the bed and looked over at him.

"Why would my brother know about your auto shop if he lives in Ireland?" asked Kayleigh.

"I don't know," said Clay. "Did he ask?"

"He asked if the car was taken to Teller-Morrow. When I told him it was and asked him why he said it was run by 'good guys.' No offense or anything, but you don't give off he appearance of good guys," said Kayleigh.

"We are motorcycle enthusiasts," said Clay. "It's just a little club we have. We have cook outs every once in a while, that's all."

"What's it called?" asked Kayleigh, slightly interested. "My brother's in a similar club back home."

Clay chuckled. He really didn't know what he was thinking when he though she could be a threat. And if she was, she was really good a feigning innocence.

"It's called 'The Sons of Anarchy'," said Clay.

Kayleigh had taken a sip of her water and when he named the club she spit it all out. While she was coughing someone else walked into the room. It was a woman. She was older than Kayleigh, possibly in her fifties, but she was still pretty. There was something about her that demanded respect.

"What did you do to her Clay?" asked the woman.

"Nothing," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Tara called saying that you were here," said Gemma. "You okay honey?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," she said. "I think I miss heard you. Did you say Sons of Anarchy?"

"Yeah. We've been around since the sixties," said Clay. "Why?"

_ "_Tá sé agata bheith Dáiríre dom_,_" said Kayleigh grabbing her phone.

Gemma and Clay traded looks as Kayleigh typed in a phone number.

The phone rang three times before it was answered. It was Kayleigh's turn to be livid.

"Yeah," Kyle said answering the phone.

"D'fhéadfá abheith in iúl dom go raibh brainse den chlub i California," said Kayleigh.

"How do you know that?" asked Kyle.

"Mar gheall arinis Clay Morrow mise amháin a bhí sé rannpháirteach inti," said Kayleigh.

"He still there with you?" asked Kyle.

"Aye," said Kayleigh.

"Give him the phone," said Kyle.

Kayleigh sighed and handed the phone to Clay, "My brother wants to talk to you."

Clay took the phone from her and walked from the room. Gemma took his spot in the chair and looked at the girl.

"I'm sure he asked this already, but what are you doing here?" asked Gemma.

"Why is everyone so fucking interested in my vacation!" shouted Kayleigh.

Kayleigh was loud enough that she got the attention of a nurse.

"I think you should leave, ma'am. She needs her rest," said the nurse.

Gemma nodded and stood up. She walked over to the side of the bed and touched Kayleigh's arm.

"If you need anything while you are in town, just come by the shop. I'm usually there," said Gemma.

She didn't know what it was about this girl but she had a strong pull towards her. Gemma walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She ran into Clay in the hallway.

"What was that about?" asked Clay.

"Asked her why she was in town," said Gemma. "What's with the phone call?"

"Seems Miss Kayleigh in there is a sister of a brother in Belfast," said Clay.

"What?" said Gemma.

"Yeah. Just talked to Seamus, her brother is on his way over to collect her," said Clay. "He should be here at the end of the week."

Gemma nodded and looked back at the room, "If she has a brother in the club why doesn't she know about us?"

"She is on the outs. According to Seamus, she lives in Dublin. Doesn't get to see her brother much," said Clay.

Gemma nodded and followed Clay down the hall.

Kayleigh was lying in her bed trying to wrap her head around what just happened. The next time she talked to Kyle he was going to do a hell of a lot of explaining.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dierfiúr beag = Little Sister<strong>_

**Aintín = Aunt/Auntie**

_**Tá sé agat**__**a **__**bheith **__**Dáiríre **__**dom = You've got to be kidding me.**_

_**D'fhéadfá a **__**bheith **__**in iúl **__**dom **__**go **__**raibh **__**brainse **__**den **__**chlub **__**i **__**California = You could have told me there was a branch of that club in California.**_

_**Mar gheall ar**__**inis **__**Clay **__**Morrow **__**mise amháin **__**a bhí **__**sé **__**rannpháirteach inti = Because Clay Morrow just told me he was part of it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

They all sat around the table quietly. Clay had called an emergency meeting and no one knew why. Clay finally walked into the room and closed the door. He sat down in his chair and clasped his hands in front of him on the table. Everyone looked up at him.

"Sometime on Friday night or Saturday morning we are going to have to play host to a few boys from SAMBEL," said Clay.

"What for?" asked Jax.

"Earlier today it seems that one of their sisters, who is vacationing in California, was in a wreck. They are coming to take her home," said Clay.

"You mean the Irish girl in the hospital?" asked Opie.

"Yeah. Her name is Kayleigh O'Leary. Her brother Kyle is in SAMBEL and I just recently found out her brother James in Dungloe's charter," said Clay.

"Why are they coming to get her?" asked Jax.

"Because if they don't she wont go home. Turns out she is getting away from a nagging old aunt," said Clay. "She is looking for a vacation home."

"How many guys we looking at?" asked Bobby.

"Three tops," said Clay. "And until they get here we're gonna keep an eye on her."

There was a groan from a few of the guys, especially the prospects.

"I know you guys don't like babysitting, but it's only for two days. Happy, you and Juice take first watch. She is staying over night at the hospital. Jax, call the doc and get her caught up with everything and to expect the boys," said Clay. "Meeting adjourned."

The group stood up and filed out of the meeting room. Jax grabbed his cell from the cigar box and called Tara. Happy and Juice walked out of the clubhouse and headed straight to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh was watching TV when there was a knock at her door. A brunette walked in. She introduced herself a Dr. Knowles.<p>

"You don't work this floor," said Kayleigh. "I've see every doctor that works this floor, and you are not one of them."

"I know. I came by to tell you that you are gonna have some babysitters tonight," said Tara.

"I'm not a child. I don't need a babysitter," said Kayleigh. "You can tell them to stay away."

"I didn't call them. I was told to tell you that Clay was sending them," said Tara.

Kayleigh let out a string of curses as Tara walked from the room. She was going to kill Kyle the next time she see him.

* * *

><p>Juice led the way to Kayleigh's room. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before he walked in. Kayleigh was sitting on her bed watching TV.<p>

"Hey," he said.

Kayleigh just nodded.

"Um…I'm Juice…and this is Happy," he said.

That got Kayleigh's attention. She turned at looked at the man. He didn't look very happy.

"Happy?" she said. "Why Happy?"

"Got a thing for smiley faces," he said.

"Right," she said. "Like a told the doctor, I don't need babysitters so you can go home."

"Not gonna happen," said Happy. "Clay isn't someone you disobey. You're stuck with us until the next group comes."

"Mór…" mumbled Kayleigh. "Fine. Just don't bother me."

Both men nodded. Kayleigh went back to watching the TV. He dinner came around five o'clock. She barely ate any of it. The steward came back around six-thirty to get the tray.

"Visiting hours are over soon, boys," he said as he left.

Kayleigh turned her attention back to the TV, continuing to ignore the SAMCRO boys. A few more hours passed. Kayleigh let out a small yawn. Happy looked up from the magazine he had.

"If you're tired go to sleep," said Happy.

"It's got to be early in Ireland," said Juice.

"It's 4:30am back home," said Kayleigh.

"And you're still awake?" asked Juice.

"I'm a night owl," she said. "And I have insomnia. And since I'm still used to Dublin time, I'm going to bed."

They nodded as she turned the light off in the room. Kayleigh snuggled down in sheets as best she could. She didn't like hospitals. It didn't matter what country she was in. She didn't like them.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh was waked up the next morning to someone talking loudly. She groaned and opened her eyes. There was a large man sitting in the chair arguing with a tall, skinny man.<p>

"Do you not know how to be quiet?" she asked.

"Tig's got a problem with that," said the large man.

"I know how to be quiet, when it calls for it," he replied.

"Well it calls for it," said Kayleigh lying back down.

"You do realize that it is almost noon, right," said Bobby.

"WHAT!" said Kayleigh bolting up in the bed.

Bobby and Tig flinched when she shouted. Kayleigh flinched too, but that was because her head still hurt. A nurse walked in to the room to check on them.

"Everything okay in here?" she asked.

"Just peachy," replied Kayleigh. "When can I leave?"

"As soon as you want to," smiled the nurse.

"I want to," said Kayleigh.

"I'll get the paperwork ready," she said walking from the room.

"You really don't like hospitals do you?" asked Bobby.

"Nope," said Kayleigh. "Now get out."

"Eh?" said Tig looking at her.

"I've got to change clothes, get out," she said again.

Both men stepped outside the door. Kayleigh jumped up from the bed and grabbed her clothes. She pulled on her jeans and her shirt. She just barely had her shirt on when they walked back in the room.

"What the hell. I coulda been naked," she said.

"Then that would've been a lovely show," smirked Tig.

Bobby rolled his eyes and shook his head. Kayleigh ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. She sat down on the bed and pulled her shoes on. She climbed back on the bed and turned the TV on. It was another ten minutes before the nurse came back with her discharge papers. Once everything was signed she got up and walked out of the room.

"You're riding with him," said Bobby getting on his bike.

"Crazy biker say what?" said Kayleigh.

"We're supposed to take you to the shop," said Bobby. "And this is how we are getting there."

Kayleigh eyed the bike that was in front of her. She bit her lip slightly as she stepped up to the bike. She slung her leg over it and took the extra helmet from Tig. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on for dear life. The bike roared to life causing her to jump slightly. Tig chuckled and revved the bike and peeled out of the parking lot.

After a twenty minute drive Tig and Bobby pulled into the lot of Teller-Morrow. Bobby turned his bike off and climbed off. Tig parked his bike and turned it off. As soon as it was off Kayleigh jumped off.

"I'm not that bad of a driver," chuckled Tig.

"I don't like bikes," said Kayleigh.

"Then you're screwed unless you ride with mom or Tara," said Jax.

"Shite," groaned Kayleigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Kayleigh sat outside at the picnic table for the next few hours. She watched the guy's come and go. She watched cars go in and out of the garage. She was bored out of her mind. She had climbed up to the tabletop and had fallen asleep. She woke up around five o'clock. Gemma was standing at the end of the table.

"What hotel you staying at?" she asked.

Kayleigh told her and Gemma walked off. Kayleigh shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes again. She was only like that for short time when a large shadow moved over top her. She opened her eyes to see Clay standing over top.

"Yes?" she said.

"We're closing up for the night," said Clay. "You're gonna stay here."

"Excuse me?" she said sitting up.

Clay pointed to the other building, "There is an empty dorm in the clubhouse."

"Great," said Kayleigh rolling her eyes.

"Look here missy…" started Gemma.

"Don't even start with me, lady. I don't want to be here. I want to go back to the hotel in Sacramento and get my things and go somewhere else! So excuse me if I'm not grateful about sleeping in some biker dorm room!" shouted Kayleigh.

Gemma just stood there staring at Kayleigh. As did everyone else still standing in the parking lot. Kayleigh took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to yell. But you have to understand that I'm not used to this and don't like it."

"I understand. Your things will be here later tonight," said Gemma.

Kayleigh nodded and followed Clay into the clubhouse. He led her down the hallways and to an empty room. Clay unlocked the door and handed her the key.

"Sweet dreams," said Clay. "Most of the guys will be here. Just lock the door when you go in."

Kayleigh nodded her head and walked into the room. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She looked around the room. It had been cleaned recently. She could still smell the cleaners. She would have to thanks Gemma the next time she saw her. She laid the key down on the dresser. She flopped back on the bed and waited.

She must've dozed off because someone knocking on the door woke her up. She stood up and walked over to the door. She unlocked it and opened it. Standing on the other side was Opie with her bags. She smiled and took them from him. She closed and locked the door. She tossed her bags on the floor and pulled out her toiletries. She jumped in the shower before she climbed into bed. She set the alarm on her phone and turned the lights off.

* * *

><p>The alarm on her phone startled her awake. She sat up and yawned. She stretched and stood up. She remade the bed and pulled on a pair of socks. She pulled her hair down from the ponytail and ran her brush through it. When she was satisfied she left the room to find a coffee pot and get some brew going. She unlocked the door and walked to the kitchen. She found the coffee pot. She looked through the cabinets and found a bag of coffee. She fixed it up and turned the pot on. She leaned back on the counter and waited.<p>

Chibs was lying in bed when he smelled coffee. He rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was just after seven in the morning. He groaned and rolled back over. After a few minutes he was fully away. He got up and went to the bathroom before he walked out into the main part of the club. He stopped in the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. He could hear music playing but couldn't tell what it was. He took a sip of his coffee and almost spit it out when he walked into the lounge. Sitting at the bar was a barely covered Kayleigh.

Kayleigh knew someone was awake, but she didn't know whom. She sat down at the bar and looked at the newspaper. Whoever was up was walking towards the bar and then stopped. She turned around and nodded to the Scot and turned back to the paper. Chibs shook his head and sat down at the other end of the bar.

Kayleigh drank the last of her coffee and started to get up.

"You hungry?" she asked.

'Huh?" said Chibs looking up.

"Are you hungry? I'm gonna make me something to eat. You want food?" asked Kayleigh.

"Uh, yeah. Whatever," said Chibs.

Kayleigh nodded and turned to walk away. Chibs watched her walk away. She was a very fit woman. No doubt about it. He was right about her having big boobs, and the tank top she was wearing wasn't doing much to cover them up. She had a tiny waist that melded into her hips. Her ass was another thing completely. It was perfect.

After a few minutes he could smell bacon and hear the radio. He stood up from the bar and walked back to the kitchen to get more coffee. He stopped at the door when he realized that it wasn't the radio he was hearing. With out breaking her concentration she grabbed the coffee pot and poured more in his cup. Chibs chuckled and leaned against the doorjamb.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You a waitress back home?" asked Chibs.

"No," said Kayleigh.

"Then how…" started Chibs.

"I'm the youngest and only girl in my family," said Kayleigh. "I don't think anyone in that house knew how to cook other than me."

"Damn," said Chibs.

Kayleigh shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the stove. Chibs turned around and walked back to the bar. By this point everyone else is awake and at the bar. Chibs started talking to Happy about some job they were going to do in the next week. All conversation came to a halt when Kayleigh walked into the room. She had two trays of food with her. One had scrambled eggs and eggs over easy the other tray was bacon. She turned around and walked back into the kitchen. She returned with another tray with pancakes and waffles.

"Breakfast," she said pulling food off for herself.

She sat down on a stool behind the bar and started to eat her food. As if on cue every guy attacked the food. Kayleigh jumped back and laughed.

"I can make more. You don't have to fight over it," laughed Kayleigh.

The guys stopped and stepped back from the bar. Kayleigh laughed again and walked back into the kitchen. She came out a few minutes later with more bacon and pancakes. She set them on the bar and stepped back. Within a half hour all the food was gone. She was in the process of cleaning up when Gemma walked in.

"What happened in here?" asked Gemma.

"I made breakfast," said Kayleigh.

"Did they attack it?" chuckled Gemma picking bacon up off the floor.

"Yeah. They acted as if they've never been fed," said Kayleigh.

"They done get breakfast much here," said Gemma. "Come on. I'll help you clean up."

They cleaned up the bar and headed back into the kitchen. Kayleigh turned on the water and started to wash the dishes.

"Go get dressed I'll do this," said Gemma.

Kayleigh nodded and dried her hands. She walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. She unlocked her room and walked in. She dug through her bag and found a pair of jean shorts and another tank top. She re-brushed her hair and put on lip-gloss. She looked herself over in the mirror before she walked out of the room. As she walked out she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright," said Chibs. "Uh, thanks for breakfast…"

Kayleigh nodded and walked towards the bar. Gemma was sitting at the bar drinking coffee and reading the paper. Kayleigh sat down beside her.

"Chibs is going to be your shadow today," said Gemma.

Kayleigh just nodded. She still didn't like the idea of a babysitter, but maybe he would be that bad. He was a fellow countryman.


	8. Chapter 8

It was going on noon and Kayleigh had been stuck in the clubhouse. Since she wasn't going anywhere Chibs was working. As she sat down on the couch her stomach growled. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She looked through the cabinet and the fridge before she huffed and walked out. She made breakfast she wasn't going to make lunch. She walked back into her room. She grabbed her shoes and her purse.

Gemma was walking into the clubhouse to check on Kayleigh when she walked back into the main room.

"Where are you going?" asked Gemma.

"I'm hungry and I'm not cooking," said Kayleigh. "I came here to go to a diner and I'll be damned if I don't go to the diner."

Gemma laughed and walked out of the clubhouse. Kayleigh followed her out and over to office at the shop. Gemma walked into the garage and tapped Chibs on the shoulder.

"Yeah," he said coming out from under the hood.

"Kayleigh's hungry," said Gemma.

"She can cook, why don't she make something," said Chibs.

"Yeah. I could go for some more of her cooking," said Happy.

"She wants to go to the diner," said Gemma. "And I just don't think she is gonna take no for an answer."

Chibs sighed, "Give me about twenty minutes. Got to finish this first."

Gemma nodded and walked back into the office. Kayleigh was flipping through a magazine.

"He's working on a car. When he's done you can go eat," said Gemma.

A half hour and three magazines later Chibs was done working on the car. He knocked on the door to get Kayleigh's attention. She grabbed her bag and walked out. She followed him over to his bike. He climbed on and pulled his helmet on.

"Well, you getting on or not?" he asked.

"Can't we take a car or something?" asked Kayleigh.

"I don't drive cars. So either get on or let me go back to work," said Chibs.

Kayleigh huffed but swung her leg over the bike. Once she was settled she wrapped her arms around his waist and gripped tight. Chibs shook his head and pulled out of the parking lot. He weaved through traffic easily and with in a few minutes he was parking the bike in front of the diner.

Kayleigh jumped off quickly and walked into the diner. Chibs chuckled and followed her in. He looked around and saw her sitting in the back booth looking at the menu. He had to chuckle. She was biting her lip in concentration. He slid into the booth across from her. The waitress came over to get their drink orders.

"I'll have a beer," said Chibs.

"And you miss?" asked the waitress.

"Same," said Kayleigh still looking at the menu.

The waitress walked away to get the drinks. She sat them down on the table and walked away to give Kayleigh more time. After a few minutes Kayleigh laid the menu down. Chibs was sitting quietly sipping his beer.

"Did you even look at the menu?" asked Kayleigh.

"No. Don't need to. I know it by heart," said Chibs.

Kayleigh nodded her head and took a sip from her beer. The waitress came back to get the orders. She brought Chibs another beer and then walked back into the kitchen. An awkward silence fell between the two of them. Kayleigh tapped her fingers on the table to give her something to do. Finally she had had enough.

"So," she said.

"Not much on small talk are you?" chuckled Chibs.

"Not really. I usually know too much about the people I am talking to," chuckled Kayleigh. "So where are you from originally?"

"Belfast," said Chibs.

"Cool," said Kayleigh. "On a scale of one to ten, how much do you not want to be here with me?"

"Can't say. Don't know you," said Chibs. "But if I had to give a number I'm going to go with seven."

"Ouch. I'm hurt," said Kayleigh. "I was going to put you at five. And that's being nice."

"You'd have it at ten if you really knew me," said Chibs.

"Then tell me," said Kayleigh. "Tell me about you and I will share dirty little secrets from my life."

"No," said Chibs. "But you can share all you want. I know you can cook, and Tig is upset you didn't make lunch."

Kayleigh laughed, "I will make breakfast again tomorrow. I think he will survive."

"You're gonna make them fat," chuckled Chibs.

"And you? Am I gonna make you fat?" asked Kayleigh.

"No. I know when to stop eating," chuckled Chibs. "You can dish some of the secrets if you want."

"Oh really? I'm so glad I can still do that," said Kayleigh rolling her eyes.

"Well if you wont tell I guess we'll go back to not talking," said Chibs.

Kayleigh laughed and sipped her beer, "Okay. In lew of going crazy from the silence, I will talk. What do you want to know?"

"You said you were get away from your aunt, what about your mum and da?" asked Chibs.

The waitress came back and placed their food on the table. Kayleigh picked at her fires before she answered.

"My mum walked out me," said Kayleigh. "She decided after five boys and one girl she didn't want to be 'mum' anymore."

"I'm sorry," said Chibs.

"It's okay. She stays away and I don't go looking," said Kayleigh shrugging her shoulders. "As for me da, he's always gone on business. I'm twenty-seven, I'm not a child anymore. I know he's got a girlfriend."

"Nothing wrong with that," said Chibs.

"Dude, my dad is in his seventies with a girlfriend who is thirty," said Kayleigh.

"Okay, tha's bad," laughed Chibs.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. Kayleigh would occasionally offer up some information about her and her family. They were sitting there sipping their drinks when Chibs asked about her tattoo.

"That's a good looking tattoo you have on yer leg," said Chibs.

"Thank you. I drew it," said Kayleigh. "I have a few that I drew."

"Oh really? I noticed you've got something on yer back, too," said Chibs.

"Angel wings," said Kayleigh. "My favorite tattoo."

"How many you got?" he asked.

"Um," said Kayleigh.

Kayleigh sat back in the booth and had a contemplative look on her face. She mouthed numbers silently like she was counting. Finally she leaned forward and spoke.

"Can't remember how many ye got?" chuckled Chibs.

"I don't count them," said Kayleigh. "But I have six."

"Oh, really? Do I get to see them?" asked Chibs.

"See what?" asked Gemma walking into the dinner.

"My tattoos," said Kayleigh. "And only the ones you can see with my clothes still on."

"Where are you hiding tattoos?" asked Gemma.

"Places," said Kayleigh.

"Well, Clay wants you back at the shop," said Gemma. "And Kayleigh and I are going shopping."

"What?" said Kayleigh looking up.

Chibs nodded and walked out of the dinner. Gemma took his place in the booth. Kayleigh was just staring at her.

"What are we going to shop for?" asked Kayleigh.

"The hell of shopping," said Gemma.

"I don't need to get anything," said Kayleigh.

"I beg to differ. I saw what clothes you brought with you. The sexiest thing you have are your nightclothes," said Gemma.

"I don't need sexy clothes," said Kayleigh.

"Yes you do. And if I have to threaten you I will. You are going shopping," said Gemma.

Gemma stood up from the booth and laid money on the table. Kayleigh stood and followed. She was thankful that she didn't have to ride a bike, but she wasn't too happy about going shopping.


	9. Chapter 9

Gemma was driving up to Lodi to take Kayleigh shopping. Kayleigh had tried to tell her that she didn't want to go shopping, but Gemma was dead seat on taking her to Lodi. After a while Gemma parked the car and turned it off. She climbed out and started walking down the street. Kayleigh sighed and followed suit.

"Let's go in here," said Gemma walking into the store.

Kayleigh looked up at the sign above the door, _Sexi Kitten._

_ It's a freaking stripper store!_ Thought Kayleigh.

"Well come on," said Gemma.

Kayleigh walked into the store. Gemma was looking at a clothes rack of jeans. There were a few more racks around the floor with shirts and jeans that looked normal. She browsed through a few of the shirts before Gemma handed her an armful of clothes and ushered her back to the dressing rooms.

Kayleigh hung the clothes on the hook in the room as Gemma closed the door. She grabbed the jeans and laid them on one side and the shirts on the other. She sighed as she pulled her own shirt off. She slid the first shirt on and looked in the mirror.

"Oh hell no," said Kayleigh.

"I wanna see each outfit. First set of jeans go with the first two shirt and so on," said Gemma knocking on the door.

Kayleigh cursed under her breath and pulled her shorts off and laid them with her shirt. She pulled the jeans on and opened the door. Gemma smiled.

"Go put the other shirt on," said Gemma.

This was repeated until Kayleigh had tried on everything Gemma had given her. When Kayleigh walked out with the things she walked over to the return rack and started to hang them up.

"Oh no. We're getting some of those outfits," said Gemma.

"I don't want the clothes Gemma," said Kayleigh.

"Didn't you shop back in Ireland?" asked Gemma grabbing some of the hangers.

"Yeah…when my jeans were too tight or too big on me. I shop for necessity," said Kayleigh. "None of this a necessity."

"Sure it is. You need to look good for the party tonight," said Gemma.

Gemma walked off towards the cash register. Kayleigh sighed. This was a losing battle against Gemma. She grabbed her bag and followed Gemma out of the store and down the street to a shoe store.

"What size shoe do you wear?" asked Gemma.

"Seven," said Kayleigh.

Gemma nodded and walked through the aisles looks at the shoes. She would stop occasionally and point to a shoe and tell the worker she needed a seven. Gemma sat down in one of the chairs and Kayleigh sat down next to her. When the worker returned with the shoes Gemma started to open them.

"Try these on. I want to know that they will fit before I buy them," said Gemma.

"I don't wear heels," said Kayleigh eying the shoes. "If you find some flats I will be happy to try those on."

"Nope heels or you go barefoot," said Gemma.

"Then I'm going barefoot," said Kayleigh crossing her legs.

"Try the damn shoes on," said Gemma.

The two went back and forth for a few minutes arguing about the shoes. Gemma finally stood up and grabbed the three boxes and walked away. Kayleigh sighed and followed a few minutes later. Gemma was sitting outside smoking when Kayleigh walked up to the front of the store. She walked outside and sat down next to her.

"I get that you want me to look nice, but I don't need all this," said Kayleigh motioning to the bags on the ground.

"I understand that, but _you_ have to understand that regardless of if you think you need it or not I'm going to buy it," said Gemma. "Call it a 'Welcome to America' present or something."

"A card would've been fine," chuckled Kayleigh.

Gemma shook her head but laughed. She put out her cigarette and stood up.

"Come on. Best get you back to Charming before Clay flips out," said Gemma.

Kayleigh nodded and followed Gemma to the car. The ride back to Charming was as uneventful as the ride to Lodi. When they pulled into the lot for the shop Clay was waiting on them. Jax was standing behind him talking to Opie and Chibs.

"Oops. Guess we weren't fast enough," chuckled Kayleigh.

Gemma shook her head as she climbed out of the car. She and Kayleigh grabbed the bas and headed towards the clubhouse. Gemma completely ignored Clay. Kayleigh looked over at him sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. Clay shook his head and followed them into the clubhouse.

Gemma was talking to Kayleigh as they walked into her room. The door was closed when he reached it. He knocked and Gemma opened the door.

"What?" she said.

"Where were you?" asked Clay.

"Lodi. Bought her some clothes for the party to night. Now go away," said Gemma closing the door.

Gemma locked the door and turned back to the bed where the clothes were spread out. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and handed them to Kayleigh.

"Grab what ever else you need for a shower," said Gemma pushing her towards the bathroom.

"But…" started Kayleigh.

"Shower and get dressed," said Gemma. "The party starts in an hour."

Kayleigh sighed and walked into the bathroom. She would probably be ready when the party was in full swing.

* * *

><p>The party had been going on for an hour and a half and Kayleigh still hadn't shown up. Gemma was getting pissed. She stood up and walked into the clubhouse. She walked down the hallway to the dorm she was in.<p>

"Kayleigh! Come on!" shouted Gemma.

The lock turned and the door opened. Gemma stepped back and smiled. Kayleigh was looking smokin. Gemma grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her down the hallway.

"I really think I should change clothes," she protested.

"Nonsense," said Gemma. "You'll fit right in."

"I really don't think…" started Kayleigh.

Kayleigh's protest died on her lips when they walked outside. The parking lot was full of bikes and bikers. She stopped fighting Gemma and planted herself in front of the door. Gemma stopped and walked back to her, wrapping her arm around Kayleigh's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked Gemma.

"I don't belong. This isn't…I just…I think I…" stumbled Kayleigh.

"You drink? Of course you drink," said Gemma. "Let's get a couple drinks in you and you'll be fine."

"I really don't think…" started Kayleigh again.

"Look, you're gonna party, you're gonna have fun, and I'm gonna say I told you so," said Gemma walking away.

Kayleigh shook her head and made her way over to the bar that was set up.

Chibs was talking with Tig and Bobby about something when he saw Kayleigh walk out of the clubhouse. Her and Gemma exchanged words before Gemma walked away. He watched her walk over to the cooler and grab a beer. One of the prospects walked over to her.

"Hey," said Miles.

Kayleigh smiled but didn't say anything.

"I'm Miles," he said.

"Nice to meet you Miles," said Kayleigh.

"I'm gonna be in the Sons one day," he said. "Just gotta prove that I'm worthy, ya know."

"Right," said Kayleigh sipping her drink.

"I know what your thinking. You were thinking you could get with one of the Sons tonight," said Miles stepping closer. "And I bet your thinking anyone in cut would be fine."

Kayleigh was taken aback by his brashness. She tried to step back from him but bumped into the table. Miles reached around and cupped her ass.

"What the hell!" shouted Kayleigh.

Kayleigh smacked Miles. She turned her beer bottle upside down and poured the rest of it on him. She turned around and walked back towards the clubhouse.

Chibs, Opie, and Jax looked over to the food table when they heard Kayleigh. Jax and Opie chuckled when she poured her beer on Miles. Chibs looked pissed. He walked over to Miles and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"What happened, boy?" asked Chibs.

"Stupid bitch poured her beer on me," said Miles.

"And wha' she do tha' for?" he asked.

"I grabbed her ass," said Miles. "It's not like did anything wrong."

Chibs shoved him away and walked towards the clubhouse while Opie and Jax dealt with the Prospect. This was going to be an interesting conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the wonderful review! Here are two NEW chapters right off the presses! Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>Kayleigh muttered a few curses under her breath as she walked down the hall to her room. She slammed the door closed behind her rattling the pictures on the wall. She grabbed her bag and started to dig through it. She wasn't going to wear <em>these<em> clothes anymore. And she sure as hell wasn't going back to that party.

Chibs heard the door slam close and saw some of the mug shots shake on the wall. He chuckled slightly as he walked down the hall. He knocked on the door but was greeted with a 'fuck off.'

"Kayleigh, open the door," said Chibs.

"Go away!" she shouted.

"Come on, Kayleigh. Miles is outside," said Chibs. "Just open the door."

"I said go away," said Kayleigh.

Chibs groaned, "Open the door or I'll knock it off its hinges. And I don't feel like paying for a replacement."

"Go away!" shouted Kayleigh.

"Fine. Have it your way," said Chibs.

Chibs backed up and lifted his leg and kicked the door.

Kayleigh jumped as the door swung open. It slammed against the wall causing the pictures to shake again. She was in the process of changing clothes when the door was kicked open. She had her shirt clutched to her chest and was staring, more like glaring, at Chibs.

Chibs was frozen. This could go one of two ways. A) She could scream bloody murder and get him in trouble. Or B) she was going to drop the shirt. He was secretly hoping for the second choice.

Kayleigh watched him. She could tell what he was thinking about. She held onto the shirt and grabbed her jeans and walked into the bathroom. Chibs silently collapsed in the chair and waited. Once Kayleigh was dressed she came out of the bathroom. He hair had been pulled back into a ponytail again. She dropped the other set of clothes in a bag and kicked it under the bed.

"Why'd you do that to my door?" she asked.

"You wouldn't open it," said Chibs. "Now I've got to get a new door."

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed, "What are ya doing in here? Don't you have a party to be at and women to exploit?"

"Hey now," said Chibs. "Miles is an idiot."

"So the _Sons_ don't sleep with any woman willing?" asked Kayleigh cocking her head to the side.

"I didn't say that," said Chibs.

Kayleigh shook her head, "Men are alike no matter what country you go to."

"We're not all that bad," said Chibs. "We can be nice."

"I find that hard to believe," said Kayleigh.

Chibs was going to say something when Jax walked into the room.

"Hate to break this up, but Hap's about to pummel Miles," said Jax.

"What's going on?" asked Kayleigh.

"It's how we handle interclub problems," said Chibs. "We box."

"Come watch, Ireland," said Jax walking out.

"I'm good. I think I'll stay here," said Kayleigh.

"Not happening," said Gemma. "This is all about you."

Gemma grabbed Kayleigh's arm and pulled her off the bed. Once they were outside Gemma led them over to a set of bleachers. Standing in the ring was Happy. Miles was fixing to climb in. Gemma sat down next to Clay and pulled Kayleigh down next to her. Kayleigh crossed her legs and watched.

The bell rang and Happy didn't hold back. He took a swing at Miles. Kayleigh tried to get up and leave a few time during the fight but Gemma kept there seated. Happy was the one to end the fight. He hit Miles so hard it knocked him out. Miles hit the mat and everyone started cheering. Happy was eating it up. Kayleigh had to laugh.

Happy climbed out of the ring and walked over to her. Kayleigh couldn't stop laughing. When she finally caught her breath she stood up and spoke.

"And who said chivalry is dead," she said kissing his cheek.

She shook her head as she walked way. This day was way to eventful for her. She walked to the end of the parking lot and sat down outside the gates. She heard someone walked up and then saw Chibs sit down a few feet away from her.

"Ya enjoy that?" he asked.

"Not particularly," said Kayleigh. "I don't see the point in I, but then again I'm not a guy."

"Happy just wanted an excuse to fight," said Chibs.

"Well I'm so glad I could offer some assistance," chuckled Kayleigh.

"What are ye doing all the way out here anyway?" asked Chibs.

"You boys are a little too rough for my taste. Needed some calm," said Kayleigh.

The sun had been down for at least an hour and it was starting to get colder, especially that far away from the fire. Kayleigh tried to suppress a shiver but Chibs saw it. He shrugged off his cut and coat and wrapped the coat around Kayleigh's shoulders.

"You didn't have to do that," said Kayleigh.

"Can't have you freezing to death," said Chibs.

Chibs stood up and walked away. Kayleigh closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings. It worked better when she was in the countryside away from cars and people. She heard a bike roar to life and make it's way to the gates. She looked up to see who was leaving and saw Chibs.

"Get on," he said.

"No. I don't have to go anywhere. And I sure as hell aint getting on that," said Kayleigh.

"Just get on," said Chibs "I'm going to sit here until you do."

Kayleigh shook her head and laughed. She pulled the coat on properly and climbed on behind Chibs. He revved the bike and pulled out of the lot heading towards the edge of town.

* * *

><p>Gemma walked around the party twice looking for Kayleigh but didn't find her. She walked into the clubhouse and checked her room. The only thing there was a busted door and a whole in the wall from the knob. She turned around and walked back outside and over to Jax.<p>

"You seen Kayleigh since the fight?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah, her and Chibs were talking out by the gate," said Jax. "Why?"

"She aint here anymore," said Gemma. "Come to think of it, neither is Chibs."

"You think they went somewhere?" asked Jax.

"They left together," said Juice walking over. "About twenty minutes ago."

Gemma nodded and made her way back to Clay.

After being on the road for a while Chibs pulled off and parked the bike. Kayleigh jumped off and Chibs climbed off after her. He started walking down a small trail. Kayleigh followed him down the trail slowly. She had opted to keep wearing heels and a dirt trail was not helping her balance at all.

She stopped and looked at her surrounding. There was a small clearing with a picnic table and a small pond. Chibs was tossing rocks into the pond waiting on her. She took her shoes off and continued the walked to the picnic table.

"This is beautiful," she said pulling herself up on the tabletop.

"Yeah," said Chibs. "Figured you would like it. Tara and Gemma come here occasionally to get way from it all."

"Thanks for bringing me here," she said.

Chibs shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the bench a few feet away from her.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"I guess," said Kayleigh.

"Why don't you like bikes?" he asked.

"When I was fifteen I was in a bike wreck back home," said Kayleigh. "The guy was trying to show off and lost control of the bike. He laid it down on top of us."

"Dumbass," said Chibs.

"That's what I said," said Kayleigh. "I've just been afraid that it was going to happen again. And to keep that from happening I avoid riding on them."

"I'm sorry," said Chibs. "But the only way to get over that fear is to concur it. Is to keep riding."

"I know, I'm just to stubborn to do so," she said chuckling.

They fell into a comfortable silence, each thinking about something. After a while Chibs stood up and started back towards the bike. Kayleigh stood up from the picnic table and stretched. She heard the bike start up and made her way back up the trail. Chibs was sitting on the bike sideways smoking a cigarette. He tossed it aside and swung his leg over. Kayleigh climbed on behind him and he took off back towards the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>Chibs parked his bike at the clubhouse. The majority of the people had gone home or was passed out. Kayleigh made her way quietly through the building towards her room. Chibs did the same thing. Kayleigh had changed clothes when she heard Chibs walk by. She opened her door and called out to him.<p>

"Hey," she said.

Chibs turned around and walked back to her, "Yeah?"

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Getting me away from here. I really needed that," she said.

Before he could answer she leaned up and kissed him. She smiled and closed her door, locking as well. Chibs stood there for a minute trying to figure out what just happened. She'd kissed him. The hot Irish girl had kissed him and he just _stood_ there! He considered knocking the door open again but though better of it. He was going to kiss her again. It was only a matter of _when_ it would be.


	11. Chapter 11

Kayleigh woke up the next morning to someone knocking on her door. She rolled over and looked at the clock, six-fifteen. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the incessant knocking. After a few minutes she got fed up and opened the door.

"Hello baby sister," said Kyle.

Kayleigh closed the door and walked back over to her bed. She was going to sleep longer if it was the last thing she did. Kyle stared at the door before he opened it. Kayleigh was a lump under the covers. He walked over and plopped down on top of her. She groaned and punched him through the blankets.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked rubbing his side.

"You jumped on me, you ass," she said.

"Hey, you're the one who went back to bed," said Kyle. "If I remember correctly you were always the first one awake."

"That's because none of you knew how to cook. I was making breakfast," said Kayleigh. "I don't have to do that here. So I can sleep as long as I want too. Now go away!"

"Fine, sleep. But we leave tomorrow," said Kyle.

Kayleigh rolled over and lay there. She knew Kyle was coming to take her home. She just didn't want to go. As she lay in bed she decided what she had to do. She sat up and listened. She could that some of the guys had gone into the meeting room. She jumped from the bed and pulled on an outfit that Gemma had bought her. If this is going to work then she's got to look _very_ appealing.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her shoes and her bag and walked from the room. She walked as quietly as possible through the building and out the front door. She slipped on her shoes and walked towards the gates. Bikes were going in and out all morning so she didn't think twice when she heard one start up.

She had made it through the gates and was fixing to walk down the sidewalk when she heard him speak.

"You're not good at sneaking," he said.

"I thought I was doing quite well," said Kayleigh turning around.

"Oh yeah. Except you look like sex on two legs in that outfit," said Chibs. "Now where might you be off to all alone? It couldn't be that you're avoiding your brother, now is it?"

"No. I was just going…for a walk?" she said.

Chibs laughed, "I'll help you ditch your brother, but you gotta do something first."

"ANYTHING!" she said.

He didn't expect it to be that easy, but beggars can't be choosers. Chibs put down the kickstand and turned the bike off. He stood up and walked over to Kayleigh. Silently she was thinking she made the wrong decision. Chibs was right in front of her now. So close. If she took a deep breath her boobs would touch his chest.

_I can think of few things of his that could touch me,_ she thought. _No! Don't think that!_

Chibs reached a hand up and moved some of her hair from her face. She was fixing to say something when his kissed her. It wasn't like the kiss the night before. She had just barely kissed him. This was a full-blown make out session in the parking lot of Teller Morrow. When he pulled away Kayleigh was gasping for breath. Chibs smirked and climbed back on his bike and started it.

"Get on, or I'm going back to work," he said.

"You said that last time I wanted to go somewhere," she said climbing on.

Chibs floored it out of the parking lot and out of town. Kayleigh held on tight as they traveled down the highway.

"Where are we going!" she shouted.

"Away!" he shouted back.

Kayleigh let go of him and tossed her hands in the air and laughed. Kayleigh took in the scenery around her as they traveled down the road. She couldn't care anymore where they were going. She was away from Kyle and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Kyle, Clay, and Jax were sitting in the meeting room.<p>

"How is it your sister didn't know you were a Son?" asked Jax.

"There are something my baby sister need not know," said Kyle. "My wife doesn't go anywhere without an armed guard. And all this is _after_ McGee is gone. I didn't want to subject my sister to that as well."

"Look, we get it. You want to keep her safe," said Clay. "But she could in more danger not knowing something like that."

"I know that. But I would like to get my sister back to familiar territory," said Kyle.

Clay nodded. "First, I've got something else I wan tot discuss with you."

Kyle nodded his head and waited.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh looked at the woods around her. Chibs parked the bike under a carport. She walked around towards the front of property.<p>

"Where are we?" she asked walking up the front steps.

"It's a cabin," said Chibs.

"I know that. Is it yours?" she asked.

"The clubs," said Chibs.

"Why does the club have a cabin?" asked Kayleigh walking into the living room.

"To get way," he said shrugging his shoulders.

Kayleigh looked through the cabin. Chibs found her in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's fully stocked and I'm hungry," she said setting an egg carton on the counter. "You hungry?"

Chibs moved the eggs to another counter and turned back to Kayleigh. She just looked at him. Chibs lifted his hands to her face. He moved a hair from her face. His hands traveled down to her shoulders and continued down to her waist. He tightened his grip and lifted her up to the counter.

"I'm hungry, alright," said Chibs.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Kayleigh wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Because I'm in such a giving mood, here's another chapter. just finished writing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kayleigh pulled back from Chibs to catch her breath. She looked up at him. She could see a few things going through his mind. He was about to speak when she kissed him.<p>

Chibs ran his hands up to her chest and cupped her breasts. Kayleigh moaned allowing his to slip his tongue into her mouth. He ranched down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, breaking the kiss only to remove the shirt. He looked down at her ample chest and moaned. He grabbed them again causing her to moan.

As he went to unto her bra his phone rang.

"Damn," he said.

Chibs stepped back to regain his control. He grabbed the phone from his pocket it and answered it.

"Yeah," he said.

"Where ever it is you took her, bring her back," said Clay.

"Aye," said Chibs.

"Now," said Clay before he hung up the phone.

Chibs closed his phone and slid it back into his pocket. He stepped back up to Kayleigh and handed her the shirt. She took the short and looked at him funny.

"As much as I want to continue, we cant," he said helping her down from the counter.

"Why not?" asked Kayleigh as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Clay just called. Kyle has requested your presence," he said.

"How did Clay know I was with you?" she asked.

"He told me to keep an eye on you at the clubhouse," said Chibs. "And then I stole you away to the cabin."

Kayleigh shook her head as she followed him out to his bike.

"Too bad we couldn't stay longer," she said climbing on behind him.

"I know," said Chibs as he started the bike.

The ride back to the clubhouse was quiet between the two of them. Chibs was trying to get the image of her half naked out of his head while Kayleigh was thinking of a way to get them naked when they got back.

Chibs pulled into the parking lot of the shop. The majority of the guys were working on the few cars that were still there. Kayleigh hopped off the bike and was met by Happy.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey," he replied. "Clay wants to see you in church."

"Okay," said Chibs.

"And what about me?" she said.

"You're stuck with me today," said Happy. "You hungry? I was fixing to go get lunch."

"Starving," she said.

They walked over to his bike and pulled out of the lot headed towards the diner. Chibs watched them pull out and was slightly jealous that she was riding with someone else. He shook the though from his head as he walked into the clubhouse and then the meeting room.

Sitting at the table was Clay, Jax, and Kyle. Chibs sat down next to Kyle and waited.

"What'd you do to my sister?" asked Kyle.

"Nothing," said Chibs.

"Don't lie," said Clay.

"I swear, I didn't do anything to her," said Chibs. "She was trying to sneak away and I helped her. We road around for a while."

Kyle nodded and turned back to Clay. Clay folded his hands in front of him and looked between Chibs and Kyle.

"It seems that Kayleigh has become slightly more comfortable here," he said. "Kyle has come to take her back home to her aunt Lilly. He wants to leave in the morning _with_ his sister."

"And?" said Chibs. "What's tha' got to do wit me?"

"It's come to the attention of a few people," started Clay.

"Gemma," said Jax and Chibs.

"Fine. Gemma thinks the girl is falling for you and she wants Kayleigh to stay," said Clay. "No one can force her to do one thing or the other."

"My sister doesn't like bikers. She was uncomfortable just living with me for three days," said Kyle. "There's no way she's falling for one of your boys."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" asked Jax. "Granted she wasn't happy a few days ago, but she adjusted rather well."

"I've known the girl for twenty-seven years. I think I would know what type of person she likes," said Kyle.

"Right, which is why when Clay called me I had to convince her that we didn't have time to bone," said Chibs.

All three men turned to stare at him. Kyle leaned over and punched Chibs square in the jaw. Chibs jumped up and took a swing at Kyle Clay grabbed Kyle and shoved him into the wall while Jax jumped over the table and grabbed Chibs.

"HEY!" shouted Clay. "HEY! QUIT FIGHTING! You wanna fight you can do it tonight, not now."

"He said he didn't do anything to my sister. He lied!" shouted Kyle.

"He didn't," said Jax struggling to hold Chibs back. "He said he didn't bone her."

Kyle relaxed his stance and Clay let go of him. Chibs did the same and Jax let go. Kyle adjusted his cut and looked at Chibs.

"Kayleigh's had a rough life. She doesn't need the added problems with you," he said walking out of the room.

Jax and Clay exchanged glances before Chibs walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh was sitting in the same booth she had the day before. Happy had ordered his drink while Kayleigh looked over the menu. She finally ordered and stared at Happy.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"Just trying to store your face," she said.

"What?" he said this time slightly confused.

"If Kyle has it his way I'm headed back to Dublin in the next few days. It would be nice to not forget what people look like," she said.

"So where did Chibs take you?" asked Happy.

"Away from Kyle," she said. "Which is what I wanted."

"Kyle that bad? He seemed pretty cool," said Happy.

"Kyle the _person_ isn't bad or annoying. It's Kyle the _brother_ that's annoying," said Kayleigh.

Happy nodded his head as the food came. While they ate Kayleigh was formulating a plan in her head for when they got back to the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>Happy and Kayleigh were back at the clubhouse. She bid farewell to Happy and headed inside. She opened the door and walked in. Sitting at the bar was Chibs. He had an ice back held to his face. She furrowed her brows and walked over to him, setting her bag on the bar.<p>

"What happened to yer face?" she asked.

"You don't want to know," said Chibs.

"Come on. Let me see," she said pulling the ice pack away.

On first glance you couldn't tell anything was wrong. She leaned forward and saw a few red marks on the side of his chin.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked," she said smiling.

"Kyle hit me," he said.

"Oy! What for!" she asked.

"He let it slip that y'all were fixing to get freaky," said Jax walking through the building.

Kayleigh turned to face Chibs who was looking into his glass. He sat down beside him and folded her hands in front of him. He was fixing to apologize when she spoke first.

"I don't care," she said. "I'm an adult. I'm allowed to have a sex life."

Chibs looked up at her and smiled. Kayleigh smiled and then laughed.

"Or lack there of," she said. "Now. I do believe that we were interrupted earlier today.

Kayleigh stood up and walked away from Chibs. He turned around to see her disappear around the corner. He downed the rest of his drink and followed her. He turned the corner to find her shirt lying on the floor. He smirked and picked it up and kept walking. When he reached his dorm she was leaning on his door with a smirk of her own.

"I do believe you were right," said Chibs lifting up the shirt.

Kayleigh shrugged her shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her. He stuck the key in the door leading them both into the room. He dropped her shirt on the floor and kicked the door closed. He reached back and locked it quickly. Kayleigh pulled back from him and smiled. She undid the bra and dropped it on the floor. Chibs almost had a heart attack.

_This girl is absolutely amazing!_ He though.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush to him and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Kyle had seen Kayleigh walk into the clubhouse, but for the rest of the day he was stuck helping Gemma in the office. Gemma smirked when she saw Kayleigh walking into the clubhouse. She wasn't wrong often when it came to who people were attracted to. And she was for damn sure she wasn't wrong this time.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

It was the end of the workday finally. Everyone was congregating in the clubhouse. The only people missing were Kayleigh, Chibs, Gemma, Tara and Jax. Gemma and Jax had gone to get Abel and Tara and to pick up more steaks from the butcher. But no one knew where Chibs and Kayleigh were.

* * *

><p>They could hear everyone in the clubhouse. Everyone and then someone would ask about either Chibs or Kayleigh but no one went looking. Chibs looked down at Kayleigh. She was asleep. He had tired her out. He had to smirk at that.<p>

"What are you smiling about?" she asked looking up at her.

"Oh, nothing darlin'," he said.

"I call bullshit on that," she said sitting up.

When Kayleigh sat up the sheet that was covering her fell down. Chibs smiled again and then kissed her. His hand moved from her hip and down between her legs. Kayleigh moaned when he found her clit. It was still a little sensitive.

"Tha's why I'm smiling," he said.

"Shut up and fuck me," she said.

* * *

><p>Gemma walked into the clubhouse and handed the steaks off to Clay. Jax walked in with Abel and Tara right behind him. Tara took Abel and kissed Jax. Jax started talking to a few of the guys when Bobby asked where Kayleigh was. Gemma was the one to answer the question.<p>

"She a little occupied at the moment," she Gemma not looking away from the grocery bag.

"What do you mean 'occupied'?" asked Kyle walking up to the bar.

"What do you think I mean by it?" asked Gemma looking up at him.

Kyle was gonna say something but Gemma spoke first.

"Whether you like it or not your sister is with a Son. I'm sure she hasn't been laid in a while and she has needs that are being met," said Gemma. "That's what I mean when I say occupied."

Gemma turned around and walked out of the clubhouse. The majority of the group followed her out. Clay already had the steaks and burgers on the grill at this point. Gemma walked over to Clay and kissed him. She whispered something in his ear that he nodded to. She kissed him again and walked back towards the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>Kyle was the only one who didn't go outside. He waited until he was sure no one was gonna walk in. He turned and walked down the hallway. He found Chibs' room with ease. He didn't bother knocking on the door. He stepped back and kicked in the door. Kayleigh screamed when the door swung open.<p>

* * *

><p>Chibs rolled over so Kayleigh was on top. She moaned as she rode him. They could hear someone walking down the hallway but ignored them. Chibs was a little on edge when the footsteps stopped but a door didn't open. Kayleigh brought his attention back to her by grinding hard on him. Chibs moaned her name.<p>

The door was suddenly kicked open. Kayleigh dislodged herself from Chibs screaming and falling off the bed. Chibs reached for his gun, not giving a damn about the fact he was naked. Kyle was standing in the door. Chibs rolled his eyes and laid his gun down.

"What'd ya go and break me door for?" Chibs asked pulling on a pair of pants.

Kyle didn't say anything.

"You're gonna have to pay for it," said Chibs. "I've already paid for one door."

Kyle still didn't say anything.

Chibs walked around to the other side of the bed and tossed a set of panties and a bra to Kayleigh. Kayleigh mouthed a thank you and put them back on. Kyle was silent the entire time. Once Kayleigh was dressed, or at least not naked, she stood up. She grabbed her jeans and started to pull them on. Chibs had her shirt.

"I need that," she said.

"No ye don't," he said.

"Yes I do," she said grabbing for the shirt.

Chibs pulled the shirt just out of her reach. She jumped up to get it but still couldn't reach it. Chibs was watching her boobs bounce the entire time. Kyle finally spoke.

"Give her the fucking shirt!" he shouted.

Both of them turned to look at him. He had his gun drawn and was pointing it at Chibs. Chibs just rolled his eyes and jerked the shirt away again.

"Give it to her or I swear I will shoot you!" shouted Kyle.

"You're taking this a little to serious," said Chibs.

Chibs chuckled when Kayleigh missed the shirt again. Before she could say anything she heard a gun go off. She screamed and fell behind the bed.

* * *

><p>Gemma heard a door get kicked, again, and someone scream. She walked down around the corner and down the hall. She peaked around the corner and saw Kyle standing outside Chibs' room. She rolled her eyes. She was fixing to walk away when she saw him pull his gun. Gemma turned and ran down the hall and out the font door of the clubhouse. The first person she spotted was Jax. She regained her composure and walked quickly to him.<p>

"We have a problem inside," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Kyle's pulled on Chibs and Kayleigh is possibly still in the room," said Gemma.

Jax nodded and got Opie's attention and walked towards the clubhouse. Opie caught up to him when Jax opened the front door.

"What's going on, man?" asked Opie.

Jax pout his finger to his lips signally Opie to be quiet. Jax grabbed his gun and quietly walked down the hall. Opie finally understanding pulled his gun out as well. They quietly made their way down the hall. Jax stopped at the end and looked around the corner. Kyle said something to Chibs.

"I'm gonna shoot his leg," said Jax.

Opie nodded. Jax turned the corner the same time Kyle went to fire his gun. Jax pulled the trigger hitting Kyle in the right leg. Kyle fell to the ground and Kayleigh screamed. Jax put his gun away and walked down the hall. Kyle was trying to reach his gun when Jax stepped on the bullet wound.

"SONOFABITCH!" shouted Kyle.

"Don't talk about Gemma that way," said Opie walking over to grab the gun.

"Now what were you getting so trigger happy over?" asked Jax.

"You can patch him up later," said Chibs. "Right now we gotta find a way to wake Kayleigh up."

"What?" said Jax turning around.

"She fainted," said Chibs laying her down on the bed.

Jax sighed and turned back to Kyle.

"Move him to the meeting room. I'll get Tara and send mom back here," said Jax.

* * *

><p>Gemma was fidgeting in her seat. She saw Jax walk out of the clubhouse. Clay walked over and said something to him before he walked into the clubhouse. Gemma stood up and made her way to Jax.<p>

"Well?" she said.

"Kyle's got a bullet in his leg and Kayleigh passed out," said Jax.

"I'll get Tara," said Gemma.

Gemma walked over to Tara. She told Tara what had happened. Tara nodded and handed Abel over to Lyla. Gemma walked ahead of Tara into the clubhouse. She walked down the hall to Chibs' room. She muttered a few curses at seeing the door. When she looked in the room Chibs was sitting on the bed with his arm wrapped around Kayleigh.

"Out," said Gemma.

"Why?" asked Chibs.

"You've seen her naked long enough. Out," said Gemma.

Chibs shook his head and stood up and walked outside the room. He leaned up against the wall next to the door and waited. Gemma walked over to the bed and pulled Kayleigh to her feet. Gemma was thankful that the girl was light. She dragged her into the bathroom and sat her as gently as possible in the tub. She closed the bathroom door and turned on the cold water.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Kayleigh.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious," said Gemma leaning on the counter.

Kayleigh leaned up and turned the water off and leaned back in her original spot.

"You okay?" asked Gemma.

"Um…is he okay?" asked Kayleigh.

"Chibs is fine," said Gemma. "Kyle on the other hand will be sporting a limp for a while."

"Why?" asked Kayleigh.

"Jax shot him to keep him from shooting Chibs I assume," said Gemma. "Now get up and change clothes. We're in the middle of a party."

Gemma walked out of the bathroom to find Chibs sitting on the end of the bed. She walked out of the room and to the meeting room. She was going to have a few words with Kyle.

* * *

><p>Chibs walked over to the bathroom to find Kayleigh still lying in the tub.<p>

"You okay?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said.

"I'm fine," he said. "I'm worried about you."

"My head hurts a little, but other than that I'm good," she said. "Help me up."

Chibs chuckled and grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the tub. When she stood up she look at herself in the mirror.

"I definitely need a shower now," she said. "I look like a drowned rat."

"You're still hot," said Chibs kissing her.

"I knew I liked you for some reason," she said kissing him back.


	14. Chapter 14

Gemma burst into the meeting room. Tara was in the process of digging the bullet out. Kyle was cursing up a storm. Clay was sitting at the head of the table just staring at Kyle. Gemma ignored them all and started berating Kyle.

"Shut the fuck up, woman!" shouted Kyle.

"Oh hell no!" said Gemma. "You listen and you listen good. I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me. And I sure as hell don't have a problem shooting you myself!"

Kyle just stared at her. He cursed again when Tara moved the clamp. Gemma saw the look on her face and knew it was on purpose. She turned around and walked out of the room. As she closed the doors she saw Kayleigh walking into the room.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"Better now that I've had a proper shower," said Kayleigh.

Gemma smiled and walked outside. Kayleigh stopped outside the meeting room. Chibs came up behind her wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"He'll be fine. Tara's good at what she does," said Chibs.

Kayleigh nodded and followed him outside to the party.

* * *

><p>"Got it," said Tara finally pulling the bullet out.<p>

" 'Bout fucking time," said Kyle.

"I can put it back in," said Tara. "And that will hurt a hell of a lot worse than getting it out."

Tara patched him up and walked out of the room. She washed her hands off and walked outside. Lyla still had Abel. She walked over to Abel and he giggled.

"Hey big man," she said.

"TA!" he shouted grabbing for Tara.

Both Lyla and Tara laughed. Tara turned around and walked over to where Jax was. He was talking to Chibs and Kayleigh. Jax heard Abel giggle and turned around to see him and Tara. Jax took his son and kissed Tara.

"How you feeling?" asked Tara.

"I'm okay," said Kayleigh.

"Good," said Tara. "Foods done. Y'all want anything?"

"A steak please," said Jax.

"I'm good," said Chibs.

"I'm starving!" said Kayleigh following Tara.

"So, you and Chibs, huh," said Tara.

"What?" said Kayleigh looking at her.

"You've been inseparable all afternoon practically," said Tara. "The only time you weren't with him was when you went to lunch with Happy."

"And?" said Kayleigh.

"Well, I just assumed that y'all were together now," said Tara. "You know, that in a few months you'd probably be sporting a crow."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kayleigh.

"The wives and long time girlfriends are marked," said Tara.

"It shows that you're a part of the club," said Gemma walking over. "Piney is one of the founding members of the Sons of Anarchy. My first husband John was the other. Clay is one of the first nine."

"What happened to your husband?" asked Kayleigh.

"He was hit by a semi," said Gemma. "This is what Tara is talking about."

Gemma moved her shirt aside and showed Kayleigh the tattoo on her left breast. Tara turned around and Gemma lifted up the shirt and showed off Tara's tattoo.

"Wow," said Kayleigh. "I doubt that's going to happen."

Kayleigh smiled and walked off leaving her plate at the table. Gemma frowned at Kayleigh's retreating figure. Tara shrugged her shoulders and walked back over to Jax. Chibs looked up from the conversation hoping to see Kayleigh but she wasn't there.

"Where's Kayleigh?" he asked.

"I don't know. She just walked away," said Tara.

"What were you talking about?" asked Jax.

"Different things," she replied.

Chibs nodded his farewell and walked over to the line of bike. She saw her sitting on one of them. He walked over to her and rested his hands on the handlebars. Kayleigh smiled weakly before she looked down ate her feet.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking," she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Just things," she said.

Chibs grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bike. He took her spot and pulled her onto his lap. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Chibs linked his fingers through hers and they sat in silence. He finally asked again after a few minutes.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" he asked.

"A lot of things," she said. "My family, you, the club. There is a lot going all at once."

"Why would you be thinking about the club?" he asked looking at her.

"It's nothing," she said.

"No. What is it?" he asked.

"It's just something that Tara said to me," she said.

"What'd she say? Was she mean to ya?" asked Chibs.

"No she wasn't mean to me. She's really quite nice. She's such a good mother, too," said Kayleigh.

Chibs chuckled, "Abel aint her baby. It's Jax's ex-wife's."

"Oh. Well, he still seems to like her," said Kayleigh.

"So what did she say to ya?" asked Chibs.

"She asked is we were together," said Kayleigh. "And if I was gonna be sporting a crow in a couple months."

Chibs didn't say anything. He didn't laugh or chuckle. He just sat there with his fingers laced with hers. She spared a glance down at him. It was his turn to do the thinking. She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat there enjoying each other's company.

"What do you think about it?" he asked suddenly.

"About what?" she asked having almost forgot about the conversation.

"About being my girl," he said.

"I like the idea, I just don't think it would happen," she said honestly.

"Why is that?" asked Chibs.

"Because my visit is only temporary," she said. "I was only supposed to come out here for a few months. I'm supposed to be traveling the country and slowly make my way back home."

"You don't have to go home. You could make Charming your home," said Chibs.

"My _entire_ family is in Ireland. I can go on spontaneous vacations for three months, but I can't just up and move," said Kayleigh. "As much as I would like too."

She was looking at him now. She had her left had cupping his right cheek to make him look at her. She saw sorrow in his eyes and she knew he saw it in her eyes. She leaned over and kissed him. Chibs slid her off his lap and stood up. He took her by the hand and started walking back to the clubhouse.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I may only have until tomorrow afternoon with you," he said. "So I'm going to spend as much alone time with you as possible."

Kayleigh smiled and kissed him. If she left she was really going to miss him.

* * *

><p>Gemma was sitting with Clay when she saw Chibs walk after Kayleigh. She could tell Kayleigh was having a hard time deciding if she was really going to leave with Kyle. After a few minutes she saw them head towards the clubhouse hand in hand. Gemma smiled. Maybe Kayleigh had decided to stay after all.<p>

* * *

><p>Instead of going to Chibs' room, since the door was no longer there, they went to Kayleigh's room. He closed the door behind them and walked over to the bed. Kayleigh smiled up at him as she sat on the bed. She leaned forward and started to undo his belt when he stopped her.<p>

"This is all about you," he said kissing her.


	15. Chapter 15

**This will be the last Chapter for **_**this**_** story! And before you go complaining on how it ended, ITS NOT OVER YET! As soon as this is posted to FanFiction I'm going to start working on the sequel! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chibs rolled over in bed expecting to find Kayleigh's hair in his face. Instead he was met with a cold pillow and a piece of paper. He sat up and looked around the room. It looked the same. But upon further inspection he noticed that her two bags were missing from the corner. He leaned over and looked under the bed. Even the clothes Gemma had bought her were gone. He stood up and pulled on a pair of pants. He walked into the bathroom real quick to relieve himself. As he made his way out of the room he grabbed the paper. He didn't open it, at least not yet. He wanted a cup of coffee first. As he rounded the corner into the main part of the clubhouse he saw that a few people had pieces of paper.<p>

"What's going on?" asked Gemma when she saw Chibs.

"Yer guess is as good as mine," he said walking into the kitchen.

"What's your letter say?" she asked pointing to the paper.

"Don't know. Haven' read it yet," he said drinking the coffee.

"Well read the damn thing! She probably told you where she went," said Gemma.

"Doubt it. She knows someone would follow her," said Chibs.

Gemma let out and exasperated sigh and took the letter and opened it. She grabbed her glasses and scanned through the letter quickly. She laid it down on the bar next to Chibs and walked off, more like stormed out of the clubhouse.

"Must be bad," said Jax.

"What do yer letters say?" asked Chibs.

"That in the end she was happy she was hit and got meet us. That she will miss everybody and try to keep in touch as much as possible," said Jax. "Basically a generic, mass produced goodbye with maybe a personal touch or too."

Chibs nodded his head and stood up. He grabbed his coffee cup and the letter and walked back to the room. He sat down on the chair next to the desk and opened the letter. He took another drink from the mug and sat it down.

_**Chibs,  
>This is probably not the best way to say goodbye to you. I should've woken you up or waited until later to leave. If you talk to Jax let him know that I didn't mean for other letters to sound the same. Each person I met there is very special to me in a different way. Especially you, Filip. And if you're wondering how I figured it out, you shouldn't leave your wallet lying about.<br>I'm not going straight home. I've got at most three months to travel the world. I hadn't planned on meeting anyone. That was a shock to me, but I'm glad I met you. You're kind and understanding even though you think you can't be. I've heard stories of other biker groups who are mean and ruthless, but the Sons know what family is and will do anything to protect them. I'm proud to call you all family. I will keep in touch as much as possible, though it will probably only be post cards from different places. I promise that I will be back in Charming soon, I just cant tell you when. Just know one thing, Filip. And that is I Love You.  
>~Kayleigh Ann O'Leary.<br>P.S. Tell Gemma that I actually like the clothes and might wear them more often.**_

Chibs folded the letter up and walked back to his room. He opened a box under his bed and put the letter in. Granted the box held letters from Fi and KerriAnn, but he cherished them all. He would start a box for Kayleigh when he got more letters. He went back to her room and grabbed his mug and walked back to the kitchen. He set the mug in the sink and walked out to the shop.

"What'd she say?" asked Jax looking up.

"That she's gonna finish her vacation and head home," said Chibs. "And that she wasn't going for a generic goodbye with everyone."

"Seriously?" he asked standing up.

"Yes," said Gemma walking into the garage. "She also liked the clothes I bought her."

Jax shook his head and went back to work on the car. Gemma tapped Chibs on the shoulder and walked back to the office. Chibs followed her. When he walled in she was closing the front door and blinds. Chibs closed the door behind him.

"You gonna be okay?" she asked turning to face him.

"I'll be fine," he said.

"This isn't like Fiona or KerriAnn. Kayleigh can come back at anytime," said Gemma. "Or she may not come back at all."

"I know that," said Chibs. "I thought you liked the girl."

"I do, but I'm just trying to be realistic about it all," said Gemma.

"I'll be fine. The day she stops sending letters and post cards is the day I'll start to move on," said Chibs.

Gemma nodded her head as he walked out of the office. She couldn't wait for the first post card from Kayleigh or the first letter when she gets back home. As soon as she found out the girls address she was gonna chew her out for leaving, even if it was only through a letter.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh sighed as she crossed the state line in to Nevada. She didn't want to leave like that but she had to escape Kyle. He was probably still passed out in bed. She smiled when she though of that. She had three months to decide if she was actually going to make it home or turn around and go back to Charming. This was going to be a big decision.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Kayleigh had left. Kyle and the rest of the SAMBEL boys were put on a plane the day after she left back to Belfast. Gemma was sitting in the office when the mail lady walked in.<p>

"You've got a few thing today, Mrs. Morrow," she said.

"Thank you," said Gemma taking the mail.

She fished out the bills that needed to be paid soon and put the others at the bottom of the stack. The next thing she got to were a bunch of post cards. She turned them over to see whom they were addressed to. There was a card for Opie, Juice, Happy, Bobby, Tig, Gemma & Clay, Jax & Tara, and Chibs. She stood up from the desk and practically ran into the clubhouse. Miles was behind the bar.

"What's wrong Ms. Gemma?" he asked.

"They still in church?" asked Gemma.

"Yes, ma'am," said Phil walking around the corner.

Gemma grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something on it before she slid it under the door.

* * *

><p>Clay was in the middle of saying something when he saw something slide under the door. Happy turned around and grabbed what ever it was and passed it down the table. Clay grabbed it and recognized Gemma's handwriting. He opened the folded paper and smiled.<p>

"What is it Clay?" asked Jax.

"Meeting adjourned," said Clay. "On account that we have post cards from Kayleigh."

The whole table stood up and walked out of the room. Gemma was sitting at the bar with them in her lap. She handed them out to everyone except Chibs. He was still sitting in the church. Gemma stood up and walked over to him and laid it down in front of him. He nodded to her as she walked off. He looked down at the post card, _Welcome to Phoenix, Arizona!_ Chibs smiled and turned it over to read it.

_**This one is going to be quick. I miss you! I spent so much time with you while I was in Charming it feels odd not having you around. I promise another post card no longer than three days from this one! Keep looking for them. ~Kayleigh**_

Chibs smiled as he stood up. She was feeling the same way he was. It _didn't_ feel right not to have her close. He placed the card in the box and went back to work. He had three days before he would hear from her again.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**Hope you liked this story. The sequel is in progress as we speak, so be ready for it in a few days. Love to everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
